Good, Cause I Like You Too
by just-grey
Summary: RonanKeller. Ronan's POV. 'She is stuttering...she never studders.' Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** _Don't own anything._

**A/N:** _Ronan and Keller fic from Ronan's POV. Hope you like, please leave me some reviews._

* * *

She's messed with her hair again; she's nervous. Although I don't know why she would be, I mean not that we're 'friends', but I know her enough to know when she's nervous. I wonder why though...

I walk some more toward the infirmary and watch as she meticulously works, ordering her staff, she's in charge here. Off world may be strange and awkward for her, but when she's here she is zoned, in tune with everything and I sometimes wonder how she stands working such long hours. I suppose I should walk in now, for the nurses are starting to stare strangely at me, eh I could growl or eye them and they'll back off.

She hasn't noticed me yet and I think she's got something on her mind because I've been standing around for five minutes now...and I'm getting a little frustrated.

"Hey doc," I say.

She jumps and turns around swiftly, her face is surprised and she is slightly flushed.

"Ro..Ronan, what're you doing here?"

She's stuttering, she almost never stutters. Now I'm worried. I take two cautious steps forward at whisper deeply.

"You okay doc? You don't look so good."

She smiles tightly and nods vigorously. She's obviously lying and I'm curious as to why.

"You sure?"

She laughs slightly and I'm left wondering what is so funny. I'm about to approach her again when I hear Teyla's voice from behind me.

"Jennifer! I see Ronan has come to visit you."

Okay, now I'm embarrassed. I turn and look at Teyla, she's got this smug look on her face and a knowing smile. Something's up...I just have to figure out what.

"No, he just probably needed something. No reason why he would come over here without some sort of medical reason. Right Ronan?"

She smiles sweetly at me and I smile back, I am about to reply, but Teyla cuts me off.

"Or he could've come down here to see you on...unofficial matters." Teyla suggests.

To be honest, I don't know why I decided to come and see Dr. Keller. Maybe it was because I just wanted to see her...

"Ronan?"

"Huh?" I say, not listening to their conversation anymore.

Teyla sighs and I wonder what I did wrong this time.

"Nothing." she says with a smile," I'll just leave you two alone then."

And then she's gone, and I'm left standing alone with Dr. Keller, who has an obvious look of annoyance on her face.

"So," I start," you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

She sighs and looks down, then back up at me.

"I...asked Teyla about something..and now she won't stop bugging me about it."

"Thats it?"

She seems fazed by my answer and squirms under my gaze.

"Well...yeah, but..."

"So what did you ask her about?"

Her head shoots up at me and her eyes are suddenly big and she starts to studder again.

"Well...its...kinda...personal."

"Okay then."

I turn to leave, but her voice stops me.

"Thats it? Just 'okay then'?"

I walk back over to her and am surprised to find her sizing me up.

"Yup. Its personal, I don't need to know."

"Well what if I want you to know." she says forcibly.

"Then tell me."

"I..."her voice wavers slightly, but regains confidence," asked Teyla if she thought you were interesting in me. There, I said."

I'm confused at her answer, really confused and she takes my lapse of silence as a bad thing.

"But, I mean obviously you're not...its okay...really I wasn't expecting anything."

"So you like me?"

She seems amused at my answer.

"Yes, Ronan... I like you."

I contemplate this information briefly before looking back at her, then in a swift motion I take two steps forward, grab her shoulders, and kiss her senseless. She responds immediately, I'll admit she's a little shocked at first, she wraps her arms around my neck and I notice she is stepping on her toes to reach me completely. In the back round I can hear some whispers, but a few whistles-I'll never get used to Earth ways. I end the kiss eventually, as we both need oxygen.

"Good. Cause I like you too."

* * *

_Hope you liked it. : )_

_Please leave me some reviews._


End file.
